Mōichido
by Zontaurop
Summary: Allá van, una vez más, sin importarles lo que digan los demás. Se dañan, se aman, se arreglan, se apoyan, se consuelan. Y de nuevo vuelta a empezar. Tabla de drabbles.
1. Déjate

_**Weee! **Aquí estoy con algo nuevo. Es una tabla de drabbles de parejas crack! y tríos, que espero que os guste ^^ El plan será, que cada domingo y cada miércoles suba una pareja y un trío (doble cap) ya que es cortito y eso. Bueno, ahora os dejo leer, espero que os guste!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Anko sabía que, tanto ella cómo Kakashi, harían cualquier cosa por Kurenai._

* * *

Anko miró de reojo como Kakashi conversaba con Kurenai de forma animada. Examinó cada gesto que hacían.

Él movía la mano para coger el vaso, rozando la mano de ella.

Ella se echaba el pelo hacia un lado, parpadeando un par de veces más mientras reía.

La sonrisa que curvaba sus labios de color carmesí y la que se formaba tras su máscara.

La de pelo púrpura solo sonrió levemente, creando un plan en su cabeza. Con disimulo, se acercó a Kurenai y apoyó una de sus manos en su muslo derecho. La mujer de cabello azabache le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva con sus grandes e hipnóticos ojos.

-Kure-chan…¿Qué te parece quedarte a dormir aquí?-Propuso Anko lamiéndose los labios un poco de forma instintiva-Ya sabes, esta noche la chica Yamanaka cuidará de tu pequeña.

-No sé si…

-Anko tiene razón, quédate con nosotros.

Kakashi miró a ambas mujeres con un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Posó su mirada sobre su prometida y comentó:

-Esto me recuerda…

-…a cuando éramos adolescentes, ¿a qué a ti también, Kure-chan?

Kurenai se dio cuenta de la trama. De aquello que sus amigos pensaban. Sonrió levemente, tomando un poco de vodka de su vaso y susurró:

-Hicimos muchas cosas cuando éramos adolescentes, An-chan. ¿Te acuerdas?

Bebió de nuevo y entrelazó su mano libre con la de Anko, acercándola a ella de forma algo brusca. Sus bocas se encontraron y Kakashi soltó una carcajada, acercándose a Kurenai y posicionándose a su espalda, rodeando su vientre con los brazos y besando su cuello.

Las mujeres se separaron y Anko puso una mano en el pecho de su amiga, echándola hacia atrás para que se recostase sobre el hombre. Ambos sonrieron, viendo cómo Kurenai cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer.

Se dejaba querer cómo antes de que ocurriese todo.

Cómo antes de que tuviera una niña que se parecía de forma endiablada a Asuma.


	2. Quédate

_**ÑAH! **Y aquí está la pareja crack! que me encanta y será para siempre (?) jajaja Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Shino, silencioso cómo era, siempre estaría junto a Hana._

* * *

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí, Hana se derrumbó. La bolsa que llevaba en la mano cayó antes, desperdigando su contenido por la entrada, pero a la Inuzuka eso no la importó.

Sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, como si estuviesen ardiendo. Cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas con tanta fuerza que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaron del lugar.

_¿Qué había hecho mal?_

Consiguió levantarse y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Le dolía el pecho a horrores y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de golpear la cabeza de alguien contra el borde de un escalón. O destrozar a alguien a base de Gatsūgas.

_¿No había sido buena para él? _

Recordó su rostro cuando le descubrió junto a aquella kunoichi rubia y apretó los dientes lo más que pudo. Tomó una silla con ambas manos y la destrozó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

_¿Por qué había pensado, que Genma sería diferente con ella?_

Jadeó, intentando quitarse las lágrimas, y entonces prorrumpió en profundos sollozos. Sentía cómo la garganta se le desgarraba a cada sollozo. Se puso un brazo sobre los ojos, quedándose en pie.

No le importó escuchar unos suaves pasos que se acercaban a ella, siguió ahí, en mitad del salón. Sintiendo cómo se rompía por dentro.

-¿Hana?

Una voz masculina la interrumpió, pero le dio igual. Ni si quiera apartó el brazo para mirar a su dueño.

Sintió cómo un par de brazos la rodeaban la cintura y la estrechaban. Se abrazó a él lo más fuerte que pudo y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Él me engañó…-Su voz sonó más ahogada de lo normal al hablar contra su hombro-¡Me engañó sin motivo alguno!

Shino separó un poco a Hana, tomando su mano y besándola con delicadeza. Miró la alianza que Genma Shiranui le había dado meses atrás y la retiró, para luego lanzarla con fuerza para que se perdiese por algún lugar de la habitación. Besó las marcas en forma de colmillos de la Inuzuka y murmuró:

-Nadie que te haga daño te merece-Hana le miró fijamente a los ojos-Y ese imbécil mucho menos, que se quede con sus mujeres…Tú te mereces algo mejor.

-Shino-kun…

-Si quieres que me quede, pídemelo-Murmuró cerca de sus labios-Dilo y lo haré, me quedaré hasta que te encuentres mejor.

Hana lo pensó una milésima de segundo, olvidando las diferencias que había entre ellos. Entrecerró los ojos y susurró:

-Quédate.

Juntaron sus labios un segundo y Shino la abrazó con fuerza, para reconfortarla. Ya se ocuparía más tarde de ese estúpido, se acordaría de él el resto de su miserable vida.

Ahora Hana le necesitaba y para él, la felicidad de la única mujer que le importaba era primordial.


	3. Familia

_**Aquí **estoy de nuevo con mi tabla de drabbles crack! La voy a retomar mientras voy haciendo los nuevos capítulos de Suisei, ya que decidí tener varios en reserva para cuando vuelva al instituto. Sin más, os dejo que leais!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Hinata e Ino le hacían feliz, le habían dado entre ambas una familia...Y él solo podía amarlas con todo su corazón._

* * *

-Papi.

-Papi.

-Papi.

-Papi.

-¿Qué ocurre niños?

-Taichi dice que vas a querer más a nuestra hermanita.

-Sí, dice que ya no querrás jugar más con nosotros.

-Eso.

Naruto miró con una sonrisa afable a los dos niños que le miraban fijamente. Eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. Solo se diferenciaban por el color de sus ojos, uno los tenía azules y el otro verdes, porque eran dignos Uzumaki de pelo rubio alborotado.

-Hikaru, Yuki, subid.

Los niños hicieron caso al hombre, subiendo cada uno a una rodilla. Naruto besó sus coronillas y se aclaró la voz, rodeando a cada uno con un brazo y apoyándoles en su pecho.

-Siempre querré jugar con vosotros y cuando llegue vuestra hermana, jugaremos los cuatro-Aclaró acariciando sus brazos-Y siempre os querré, vaya tontería…Sois mis hijos, mis pequeños demonios…¿Cómo no os voy a querer?

Dicho eso, les tomó en brazos y salió de su despacho en la Torre del Hokage. Caminó con sus hijos por las calles de Konoha, saludando a más de un transeúnte que inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente al verle. Naruto solo pensaba en cómo había podido tener a esos dos, que se complementaban hasta en el nombre. Aunque Hikaru tenía el pelo mucho más rebelde que Yuki. Los niños iban hablando de sus cosas mientras él pensaba. Que si Taichi es un idiota, que si Rin era muy guapa, que si ella sería la novia de Yuki antes que novia de Hikaru…

Naruto solo se dijo que debía alejar a sus hijos de la encantadora hija de Sasuke y Temari. Rubia como la madre y de ojos tan negros como su compañero.

Al llegar a su casa, Hikaru y Yuki dormitaban en sus brazos. En silencio pasó y subió las escaleras, dejando a sus diablillos en sus respectivas camas. Bajó de nuevo al salón y se sentó en el sofá.

-Algún día Sasuke querrá lincharles…

-¿Por qué querría linchar a mi hijo ese imbécil?

Sintió como unos suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos y Naruto puso sus manos en la cintura de Ino, que se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Sentía sus pechos contra el suyo y cómo su boca se había desplazado a su cuello.

-Parece que Yuki ha sacado cierto gen tuyo, cielo-Murmuró el rubio sonriendo-Le encantan los Uchihas…En concreto, le encanta la única Uchiha mujer.

-Eso fue hace mucho…-Ronroneó Ino después de dejarle una marca en el cuello a Naruto-Y hablaste en plural, eso quiere decir que Hikaru también irá…

Naruto rio junto a Ino y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Cómo quería aquella mujer, más de lo que muchos pensaban.

-¿Por qué habláis de mi hijo, si se puede saber?

Ambos rubios vieron como la tercera adulta de la casa llegaba con una mano puesta sobre su abultado vientre. Parecía cansada, pero una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Parece que Hikaru y Yuki quieren conquistar a Rin-chan-Rio Ino acompañada del hombre.

-Si…Hinata-hime, ven con nosotros al sofá-Propuso Naruto sonriéndole a su mujer, aún con Ino sobre él.

Al no obtener una respuesta de la inmóvil mujer, ambos se asustaron congelando en el acto sus risas. Hinata tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor.

-Oh-Dijo la Hyūga aferrándose a la encimera.

-Oh-La acompañaron los rubios levantándose a toda prisa.

Y mientras Naruto cargaba a Hinata para llevarla al hospital, pensó en lo afortunado que era a pesar de lo que muchos dijesen. Tenía dos mujeres que lo amaban tanto cómo él a ellas, tenía dos hijos casi idénticos a él, uno de cada una…Y en ese instante, una tercera mujer se les uniría.


	4. Quiéreme

_**El siguiente en mi lista **por supuesto era Jiraiya/Tsunade. Ellos son mis favoritos, de hecho los Sannin son mis favoritos!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Jiraiya amaría a Tsuande siempre, aunque la muerte les separase._

* * *

Verla así te mata, te destroza el corazón. Hace que quieras ir al otro mundo para traerlo de vuelta a puñetazos para evitar que ella esté así. Incluso Orochimaru, en el fondo de su seco corazón también quiere hacerlo.

Quieres tocarla, abrazarla, estrecharla entre tus brazos para que deje de llorar de esa manera. Intentar que de algún modo vuelva a sonreír de esa forma burlona que te encanta. Pero hay algo que te impide que lo hagas.

Su dolor.

El dolor de alguien que ha pasado demasiado durante los últimos años, que tú no puedes llegar a comprender del todo. Sabes que ella quiere correr, escapar de todo eso que hace que su corazón se desmorone.

Pero ella está ahí de pie, abrazando y consolando a una niña de pelo corto negro que solloza sin parar. Ahora ella debe cuidarla, es lo único que la queda…Ellas tendrán que seguir adelante juntas, porque no sabes si te aceptará para que cuides de ambas.

Tras el entierro de Dan, las acompañas a casa y te quedas con ella tomando té en silencio. No quieres forzarla a nada, ni siquiera a hablar si ella no quiere. En algún momento, escuchas como una ventana se abre y cómo el chakra de Shizune desaparece de la casa. Tsunade no puede hacer nada, está como tú. No quiere obligarla a nada, lo mejor será que suelte todo lo que no ha soltado.

-Tsunade-hime…-Susurras cuando ves cómo las lágrimas acuden de nuevo a sus ojos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Jiraiya?-Murmura ocultando el rostro entre sus manos-¿Qué voy a hacer?

Te desplazas junto a ella y pasas un brazo por su cintura, apoyando tu cabeza en su hombro.

-Seguir adelante, seguir mirando al frente sin temor-Vuelves a susurrar, esta vez en su oído-Seguir siendo tú.

-No puedo…-Gime recostándose contra ti-No tengo fuerzas…

-Si no las tienes, yo estaré junto a ti-La abrazas de forma suave, por si ella rechaza el contacto-Incluso aunque no puedas oírme…Estaré a tu lado, Tsunade-hime.

Los ojos miel de Tsunade se clavan en los tuyos y corresponde el abrazo. Sabes que puede ver amor en ellos, amor simple e incondicional, amor de quién ha amado a alguien durante toda su vida…y a nadie más.

Entonces, sientes su aliento en la base de tu cuello, y sus palabras hacen que tu corazón se encoja.

-¿Me sigues queriendo después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar?-La estrechas entre tus brazos-¿Me seguirás queriendo incluso aunque no sea joven ni guapa?

Haces que suba su mirada para volver a mirarla directamente y le acaricias el rostro.

-Te amaré siempre, Tsunade-hime-La ves cerrar los ojos y ríes un poco por lo de la juventud y la belleza-Te amaré aunque ya no lo seas, te amaré incluso estando muerto.

Tocas su nariz con la tuya en un acto dulce que te sale del corazón y posas los labios en los suyos, cómo si así sellaras un pacto.

Un pacto que perduraría hasta décadas más tarde, cuando la única que quedaba ya era Tsunade.


	5. Sola

**_Siguiente drabble _**_aunque me ha quedado demasiado largo...Me encanta Karin y no puedo evitarlo, además es la primera vez que escribo de ella. De todas formas pronto haré un long fic de ella y Kankuro, que son una de las parejas crack! que más me gustan la verdad._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Karin se conformaba con aquello, con que Sasuke la considerara meramente importante._

* * *

Te das la vuelta en el camastro que desde hace unos años se ha convertido en tu lugar para pasar los ratos muertos y pensar. Ciñes mejor la manta para mantener el calor, pues a pesar de todo y del pijama suave y calentito que te regaló Naruto tras la primera nevada en Konoha, sigues teniendo frío.

Miras por la ventana la suave nevada que cae y entrecierras los ojos, mientras pasas de forma distraída tu mano por la coleta ladeada que te has acostumbrado a llevar.

_¿Por qué me siento tan sola?_

Piensas eso y te pellizcas el labio de forma suave con el índice y el pulgar. Naruto, ese extraño tipo rubio que se ha autoproclamado tu primo y que no dudas que lo sea gracias a alguna rama de vuestro extenso linaje, va a visitarte de seguido. Últimamente está aprendiendo a cocinar y te lleva algún que otro platillo, debes reconocer que no cocina mal. También va esa mujer de pelo negro, Shizune, que te da clases particulares para desarrollar tu habilidad para la medicina.

Ríes un poco al recordar a su hijo, que de repente hizo aparecer una flor en su pequeña manita.

_¿Por qué solo ellos vienen?_

Suigetsu va para contarle cómo le va con esa chica que va armada hasta los dientes. Para ser compañeros de casa, parecen compañeros de cama por lo que te cuenta. Y Jugo…te sentiste algo intimidada cuando vino acompañado de esa mujer de ojos blanquecinos casi igual de alta que él. Pero te sentiste querida cuando el dientes de tiburón te sonrió, prometiendo traerte a Tenten la siguiente vez, y cuando Jugo se sentó a tu lado y te dio un abrazo, dándote un beso torpe en la coronilla.

_¿Por qué siento la necesidad de ir con ellos?_

En su momento les odiaste con todas tus fuerzas…pero con el tiempo, les cogiste cariño. Son lo más parecido a tu equipo de la academia, aunque vengáis de sitios diferentes. Aunque él…

_No le necesito, no le necesito._

Claro que no le necesitas. Palpas la cicatriz, una de las tantas que tienes pero que reconoces porque es la única con forma alargada, en tu pecho y cierras los ojos. Sientes la piel regenerada helada y te duele ligeramente al recordar el momento.

Sin compasión alguna.

_Karin…Mira que dejarte atrapar, eres un estorbo._

Sus palabras te duelen aún a pesar de los años que han pasado. Te fuerzas a identificar el chakra de todas las personas que hay en el lugar para evitar seguir pensando en las cosas que te atormentan, porque hace mucho que dejaron de ser una _obsesión_. Y mientras escaneas el lugar, abres los ojos de golpe, sintiendo cómo el aire se escapa de tus pulmones.

_No puede ser. No puede…¿Qué hace él aquí?_

No te mueves de tu posición a pesar de que, unos minutos después, alguien entra en tu habitación. Sientes su chakra helado llenar el espacio y te acurrucas más en tu cama, intentando que se dé por vencido y se marche por dónde ha venido.

-Karin…Sé que estás despierta.

Cierras los ojos, intentando contradecirle. Y él parece acercarse a ti, despacio, ¿quizás con miedo a que lo ataques? No crees que sea por eso, si ese fuese el caso ya te habría atravesado de nuevo con una de sus técnicas.

Sientes su mano sobre tu cabeza, cómo si no se atreviese a posarla, pero lo hace y deja un suave beso encima de tu oreja, cerca de tu sien.

-Solo venía para ver cómo estás, Naruto me dijo que pronto te dejarían salir fuera del hospital.

No respondes, estás congelada en el sitio.

_¿Sólo has venido a decirme eso? No lo creo._

-También quería decirte que…bueno-Es la primera vez que le escuchas quedarse sin palabras-Sakura va a tener un hijo mío. Voy a ser padre.

_Muy bien por ti. Ahora que ya lo sé, vete por dónde has venido, bastardo._

Sientes las lágrimas acumularse en tus ojos a pesar de lo último que has pensado. Sabes que ellos ni siquiera están casados aún…Quizás en algún momento pensaste en que él podría elegirte, después de todo perteneces a un clan milenario del que quedan escasos descendientes, habrías sido una buena madre…

-Pensé que debías saberlo. Después de todo…

_Dilo, dilo y vete de una vez, por favor._

Sientes cómo vuelve a posar la mano en tu cabeza y tú miras tus muñecas y tus brazos entre las pestañas. Ves las marcas pálidas de las mordidas y otras que son más bien líneas alargadas.

-…y a pesar de todo, eres importante para mí.

Vuelve a depositar un beso en la misma zona de antes y sientes cómo se va. Lo único que puedes hacer es soltarte a llorar cómo una estúpida, intentando que tus sollozos se queden en meros gemidos ahogados.

Se tendría que conformar con eso. Con saber que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, de que te sacrificara para obtener sus planes, de que te dejase tirada y encima le ordenase a esa mujer de extraño pelo rosa que te rematase…Esa mujer que ahora le daría un hijo y que seguramente se convertiría pronto en la siguiente mujer Uchiha; tú eras meramente importante para él.

_¿Por qué aun así me siento vacía?_

Cierras los ojos e intentas descansar para ocultar lo que sientes. No quieres que Naruto se vuelva a preocupar por ti de forma innecesaria, ya que lo único que te apetece en ese momento es que él te envuelva con su cálido y suave chakra mientras coméis algo que haya cocinado aquel día.


End file.
